


Cell

by j_crew_guy



Category: Dawn of the Dead (2004)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-13
Updated: 2004-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, but don't touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell

**Author's Note:**

> Came about while watching the director's cut on DVD.

There are nights, after the timer shuts off the lights and it's dim in the cell that CJ and Bart have come to think of as "home" when they have a visitor.

Bart is asleep when the visitor arrives. He's snoring, but CJ's learned to ignore that.

Into the light in front of the cell steps Terry, wearing just a white t-shirt and boxer shorts. CJ knows what's going to happen, but can't look away. Can't close his eyes. Can't stop himself from getting up and leaning against the barrier, the cold metal pressing against his bare arms and chest.

Doing shit like this started before the world went crazy. It was how Terry got on with the security force. Bart had told Terry what was required and Terry didn't mind at all.

Terry meets CJ's eyes and it begins. Terry pulls his t-shirt off and runs his hands over his chest, playing with his nipples and running through the dark hairs that trail down his abdomen.

CJ swallows hard and licks his lips. The kid is a goddamn tease and he knows it.

Terry reaches down with one hand and frees his cock from his boxer shorts. CJ can only think of it the way he thinks of Terry. As pretty.

Terry thrusts and teases in CJ's direction, coming close but never close enough to let CJ touch him.

Terry spits in one hand and begins to stroke himself. His eyes are on CJ. Always on CJ.

CJ lowers a hand to his own crotch and feels a familiar hardness. He won't let the kid see him touch himself any more than that. Not this time.

Terry pauses in stroking his cock to pull his boxer shorts off and so he stands there, gloriously naked like a statue or something, CJ thinks.

All too soon in CJ's estimation, Terry's strokes grow faster and faster and he shoots into his other hand. CJ watches, licking his lips as Terry raises his hand to his mouth and licks it clean.

Terry gathers his clothes and disappears into the darkness.

CJ flops back down onto the couch with a grunt, which wakes Bart up.

"Huh? I thought I saw Terry out there."

"You didn't see nothin', man. Get back to sleep."

CJ waits for the sound of Bart snoring to begin again. Then, and only then, does he touch himself and think of Terry.


End file.
